Scarecrow (Post-Crisis)
|-|Scarecrow= |-|Scarebeast= |-|Yellow Lantern= Summary Jonathan Crane was abused by both peers and family alike as a child due to his unusually slender appearance. With this making him grow resentful to all around him, he soon developed an obsession with fear and phobias, getting revenge on everyone who ridiculed him through lethal frights. As an adult, Jonathan becomes a psychologist for Arkham Asylum, where he performs fear-inducing experiments onto the inmates, and he eventually combines a scarecrow suit based off of an incident in his childhood with a special chemical gas he developed to become the criminal Scarecrow. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 8-C | 4-B Name: Jonathan Crane, Scarecrow Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human supervillain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Fear Manipulation and Illusion Creation with fear toxin, Empathic Manipulation (Has a gas that can induce rage) | All prior abilities | Flight, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: Building level (Traded blows with Stephanie Brown, can somewhat contend with Batman) | At least Building level (Stronger than Batman to the point where the latter needed a special armor to match him) | Solar System level (His Yellow Power Ring is duplicated from that of Sinestro's) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | At least Building Class | Likely Solar System Class Durability: Building level (Regularly takes hits from Batman) | At least Building level (survived getting rammed by the Batplane, took attacks from an armor-enhanced Batman and was only temporarily blinded by one of his grenades) | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman | Very high | Very high Range: Melee range, several meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Fear toxin, which is transmitted through gas guns, straws, darts, and a skull-shaped sprayer. He also has a knife, scythe and his mask that protects him from the effects of his own gas | Yellow Power Ring | None Intelligence: Genius. A brilliant psychologist, psychiatrist, and chemist. Skilled in "violent dancing", a martial arts style he invented which is based on crane-style Kung Fu. Weaknesses: Crane once suffered from corvidophobia (fear of crows) after being attacked by a flock of crows at his family aviary. He also has chiroptophobia a fear of bats and is addicted to and obsessed with fear, in general. | With Blue Lantern Rings, his ring must be recharged every 24 hours. | None notable. Key: Scarecrow | Scarebeast | Yellow Lantern Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Villains Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Illusionists Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4